A timepiece dial usually includes appliques for decorating the dial. These appliques may, for example, represent an hour circle to facilitate determination of the time relative to the position of the timepiece hands.
These appliques may also simply be used to give the dial an attractive appearance.
Usually, these appliques are assembled on the dial by a series of bonding, then possibly masking and/or buffing steps, which, in addition to the cost of the appliques, lead to excessive fabrication costs due to the positioning precision required, which increases with the thickness of the applique.